


Spoiled

by CosmoQueen



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1386400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoQueen/pseuds/CosmoQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being spoiled rotten for the past three years, Jongup finally has the chance to show his boyfriend just how much of a man he can be by running things just as well as the other can.</p>
<p>That is...............if he doesn't screw everything up in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Moon Jongup was spoiled. Spoiled rotten in every single way. There was hardly ever a time where he didn’t get his way or anything else he wanted (which wasn’t much to be honest). And he hardly ever had to lift a finger to do work of any kind inside or outside the house.

Every day when he came home from school, the house was clean, food was made, and basically everything that needed to be done was done. Everything, including bills and all other household expenses.

Kim Himchan, his boyfriend of three years, always doted on him and showered him with love, affection, and at times very lavish gifts. It was sweet to be taken care of like that. But to be honest, Jongup hated it.

Well maybe not _HATE_. It’s just that sometimes it made him feel a bit like less than an equal part in their relationship (more like a child). And it didn’t help that there was a considerable age gap (5 years) between the two of them (Something he tried his best to keep from his peers when they questioned his nice clothes or the brand new car that he drove).

He felt useless and inadequate. He wondered if he really had anything substantial to bring to the table in this relationship other than sex (he wasn’t even sure if he was good at that either).

Jongup thought about bringing up his concerns to his boyfriend many times but he was scared of one of two things happening. 1. He’d find out he was right and that Himchan wanted to find someone better, or 2. He’d hurt his feelings and have him thinking he didn’t appreciate all he did for him.

All he wanted was to prove himself worthy of being with the amazing man he loved. But how? What could he do? His mind pondered over his situation instead of focusing on the history book he was blankly staring into.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when “Fantastic Baby” started playing loudly from his cellphone that was supposed to be off. He scrambled over to the table his belongings were at and managed to knock over a whole cart of books in the process. He grabbed his phone from his jacket pocket and ran to the nearest bathroom as plenty of “SHHHH’S” from patrons and an evil look from a librarian were being thrown at him.

By the time he got inside he had missed the call. But he saw who it was from, it was Bang Yongguk. He was Himchan’s co-worker/best friend. He’s never called him before so he was super curious as to what this was about.

He called him back and waited as it rung. It only took two rings before he heard a deep voice on the other end.

“Jongup?”

“Hey, Yongguk hyung. What’s up?”

“Hey kid, I need to tell you something but I need you to stay calm okay?” He told him.

“Um, okay hyung. What is it?” The seriousness in the other’s voice was starting to scare Jongup.

“There’s been a small accident and Himchan is in the hospital, and…….”

“WHAT??!! Oh my God, what happened to him?!” Jongup’s heart started racing.

“Jongup, calm down please….”

“WHERE IS HE??” The teen was in full blown panic mode now.

“You know where Asan Medical Ce…….”

** ` _*CLICK*_ ` **

He hung up the phone before Yongguk could even finish. He grabbed his stuff and raced to his car. He raced to the hospital as fast as he could without breaking the speed limit (getting pulled over wouldn’t do him any good).

His brain didn’t register anything Yongguk had said other than ACCIDENT and HIMCHAN. His mind was thinking the worst outcomes the whole way there.

After managing to get there in one piece and calming himself down enough to hear the whole story of what happened from Yongguk, he found himself nervously waiting on the couch in the waiting room, waiting for Himchan to get out of surgery.

SURGERY; that word sounded scary as hell to him. Yes it was just on his hand, but still that did nothing to calm the boy’s nerves. He’s watched enough Grey’s Anatomy and House to know all the things that can go wrong during surgery (even for a minor one).

Not too long later, he found himself in the waiting room pacing back and forth as he waited for an update on Himchan’s condition. His heart was still racing and he was shaking all over. Maybe he was being paranoid but he couldn’t help it. Himchan was everything to him, and if something happened to him Jongup would be in same place he was before they met……………..alone.

“Will you cut that out? That’s getting real annoying.” Yongguk said to him bitterly.

Jongup stopped and looked at him for a moment, “Excuse me?”

“Look, just sit down and stay calm okay?” The older replied in a not so bitter tone. Yet, without a hint of compassion in his voice.

Jongup’s first thought was to say `_FUCK YOU_` , but in the waiting room of the hospital where his boyfriend was having surgery wasn’t the best place for it. He sat down and nervously fidgeted with the hem of his shirt as he waited.

Yongguk never did approve of Himchan’s relationship with Jongup. He thought the boy was way too young, and because of his age he suspected him of being a gold-digger. Thankfully, that never deterred the man and he chose to follow his heart instead of heeding his best friend’s warning. But still, it always made Jongup uneasy being around Yongguk. And it seemed like no matter what he did, the guy wouldn’t give him a chance.

Jongup kept looking at his watch. Every minute felt like an hour and he was going crazy. Even after the doctor finally came out to tell them the surgery was a success, it didn’t help calm him at all.

“Can I see him?” He asked Himchan’s doctor, praying that Yongguk wouldn’t insist on going in first.

“Well…..” she hesitated for a second as she wrote something on a clipboard, “okay, as long as you stay quiet and don’t disturb him.”

“Oh no, I won’t! I promise!” She nodded at him before walking away.

Before he could take on step towards the Himchan’s room, Yongguk called out to him, “Hey kid.”

He hated being called that, especially by Yongguk, “Yes hyung?”

Yongguk looked down to check something on his phone as Jongup gritted his teeth and impatiently waited for him to finish, “I have to get back to work to finish some things up for Channie, I’ll be back later.”

“Okay.” He said a bit too nonchalantly. Yongguk frowned at the undertone of an attitude he sensed in his reply but said nothing. He turned and left.

`_FINALLY!!!_` Jongup thought to himself. He took a deep breath as he took the short walk to Himchan’s room and stepped inside.

What he saw made his heart stop. He wished someone had warned him. His boyfriend had a cast on his right hand and there was some weird beeping machine next to him that was freaking him out.

He grabbed the nearest chair and quietly pulled it next to his injured lover to sit down. He felt so helpless seeing him like that. Seeing someone that’s always so lively and strong look so small and weak. And not just any “Someone”, HIS “Someone”.

He couldn’t help but wonder what the hell he was gonna do. He knew Himchan would have to depend on him for practically everything now, and he wasn’t sure he could handle it. He was scared. He wished he had someone to turn to for comfort, but his only person was the same one he had to care for.

But Jongup knew he somehow had to suck it up. He couldn’t be weak around Himchan. The older worried enough about him as it was, he certainly didn’t want him doing that when he had to concentrate on getting better.

He looked at the cast on his boyfriend’s hand; it looked so uncomfortable. Was he in any pain? He couldn’t stand thinking about his love in pain. Tears starting stinging his eyes and he stood to walk over to the window. Looking at Himchan like that was tearing him up inside.

He closed his eyes and hit his head against the window a couple times as he sniffled.

` _Yongguk is right, I am a kid. A stupid, weak kid. Why can’t I be more of a man? That’s what Channie needs, a man that can take care of him._ `

He badly wanted to run home and curl up and cry at that moment. But he knew he wouldn’t, it would be wrong to leave Himchan alone. So instead he opted to go for a cup of coffee in the cafeteria, and some fresh air.

After the short break he came back to Himchan's hospital room, sat down, and helplessly watched over his boyfriend as he waited for Yongguk to return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry!

Jongup just couldn’t keep still. The normally calm boy spent the whole day fidgeting in his seat, tapping his pencil against his desk and sighing way too loudly (which resulted in him getting fussed at by teachers). He couldn’t help it though; he was going crazy waiting for the school day to end so he could go see his injured boyfriend.

He’d initially considered skipping school for the day but he knew if Himchan ever found out (and he would because Jongup couldn’t lie to save his life), he’d never hear the end of it. His education was important to Himchan because he wanted his baby to have the same opportunities that he had.

Jongup inwardly cringed at the thought of the same person he sleeps with, asking him how school was that day and if he did his homework. But then his cringing quickly turned to guilt as he remembered that nobody else in his life ever asked that because nobody else has ever given a damn about him.

His internal struggle was brought to a halt when he felt someone poke his shoulder.

He turned to look at his dongsaeng Junhong, “Hyung,” he whispered to Jongup, “stop that before you get into trouble!”

“Sorry!” He whispered back.

“AHEM!” They both turned to look at the teacher who was glaring a hole through them both.

“Is there something you’d like to share with the class Mr. Moon and Mr. Choi?” A few snickers from around the classroom could be heard.

“No ma’am!” Junhong was quick to answer, “I was just lending my pencil to Jongup hyung”.

She stared at them for a few seconds before turning back around and continuing the boring math lesson she had be writing on the board. Jongup sighed in relief and mouthed a thank you to his friend who in return gave him a quick smile before re-focusing his attention on the teacher.

As difficult as it was to pay attention to anything that wasn’t the raven haired love of his life, he knew he had to. He had to at least try…………for Himchan.


	3. Chapter 3

After a never-ending day of school, it was finally all over and Jongup found himself practically running through the halls to get outside to his car. It wasn’t usually like this for him. He loves school and learning as much as he could, but considering the circumstances, there was only one thing that mattered and that was all he cared about.

“Hey!!” His tall friend ran after him and he stopped just as he was about to get into the driver’s seat.

“Be careful okay? We don’t need you ending up in the hospital too!” He said patting Jongup on the back.

Jongup sighed, “Yeah I know. I’ll be careful I promise, thanks Junhongie.”

“Call me later and let me know how Channie hyung is doing okay?” He called after the older boy who was pulling out of his parking spot.

Jongup nodded and waved before leaving the school parking lot to get to the hospital as fast as he could (within the law of course).

About twenty minutes later and he was in the hospital lobby, making his way toward the elevator. He bit his plump bottom lip as he watched the numbers lighting up, making their way down to the first floor.

Jongup was nervous.

He didn’t understand why though. Why would you feel nervous when going to see someone you’ve spent three years of your life with?

The boy was flooded with emotions and he didn’t know why. He had no clue what he was going to say to Himchan when he got to his room. He wished he could be stronger than what he was. He didn’t want his boyfriend to know he spent the previous night crying on his pillow while wearing one of his t-shirts because of the scent of his cologne that was lingering on the fabric.

He didn’t want his boyfriend to know what a mess he was without him, even for such a short amount of time (he had seen him that morning after all). And the fact that he could barely eat, sleep, or concentrate on anything without him being there or at least knowing he’d end the day snuggled up in his arms in their bed.

Jongup was needy and he hated it. He knew he should give Himchan space every once in a while, it’s a normal thing for couples to do. And the man had been independent and alone for so long, he couldn’t help but think how annoying it must be to go from that to having a teenager hanging on you almost 24/7.

But Jongup couldn’t help himself. Himchan was his crack and he was a full blown addict. His touch, his voice, and the way he looked at him; he needed it. He craved it like a starving person craved nourishment. Yet the other never failed to feed his addiction, always showering the boy with endless love and affection. There wasn’t a single day in the 1,167 days they had been together that Jongup didn’t feel cherished in every single way.

Himchan did anything and everything he could to make the boy feel like he was the absolute center of his world. And Jongup hated that. He hated how much his boyfriend gave of himself and yet all he did was take. It just wasn’t fair……………he deserved more.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the *ding* of the elevator he had somehow gotten into as he was sucked in by his thoughts. He stepped out and slowly walked down the hallway towards Himchan’s room.

Finally, he was outside Himchan’s room. He straightened out his button down shirt and brushed imaginary lint off his dark blue jacket (part of his school uniform) and cursed himself for not checking his hair before he left the car.

He sighed before slowly opening the door and stepping inside the hospital room. He was expecting to see the flawless face of his lover……instead he was met with the back of Yongguk’s head.

He cringed as the older man turned around to face whoever had just walked into Himchan’s room.

“Oh……….Jongup.” The tone in his voice made Jongup want to punch him in the face. But once again, it was neither the time nor place for it so the boy opted for ignoring him.

“Hey baby.” Himchan said to him with a weak smile.

“Hey Channie.” He walked up to Himchan’s bedside looking at his pale tired face, “How are you feeling?”

Before Himchan could open his mouth to reply Yongguk spoke up, “Hey I’m gonna get going now. I’ll see you later okay?” Jongup glared in his direction, annoyed at the interruption. Yongguk rolled his eyes at him as he turned to leave the room.

Himchan made a mental note to have yet another talk (he’s had many of them) with his friend about his attitude towards his boyfriend.

“I’m fine honey, just tired. You okay?” Jongup was looking down at the sling the older man’s arm was in and the cast that was covering his wrist and part of his hand. He lightly traced his fingers over the cast with a worried look on his face.

“Jongup-ah?” The boy looked up at him, “It doesn’t hurt baby. It’s just a bit uncomfortable, that’s all.”

The boy sighed in relief and Himchan could see some of the worry melt off his gorgeous face. The man had a knack for always knowing the right thing to say and when to say it. Either that or he was secretly psychic.

“So when can you come home?” Jongup asked at he looked at the various machines in the room and wondered what they all were for.

“Maybe a couple days, I’m not sure. It sure as hell isn’t soon enough for me, I freakin hate hospitals. Plus, I miss my baby.” Jongup smiled at the sentiment.

“So, how are you love? You haven’t been worrying yourself too much have you?”

“I’ve been okay. Just…………you know.” He didn’t answer the last part. He didn’t want to admit the truth and he couldn’t lie to save his life. Especially to Himchan.

“How was school today baby? Didn’t you have that test today?”

“Um, yeah. It went fine.” He said after walking over the small window across the room and looking down at the busy street down below.

“Uppie?”

“Yeah?” Jongup answered without turning around. The last thing he needed was for Himchan to know how he was feeling at that moment.

“Baby, look at me.” Himchan already knew. He knew from the moment Jongup walked in the room and wouldn’t look him directly in his eyes.

“You don’t have to worry so much okay? I’m fine. I’m gonna be home with you in no time and before you know it everything will be just like it was before.”

“I’m not worried Channie. I just………miss you that’s all.” His gaze lowering to the floor as he said so.

But Himchan knew it was more than just that. Some of which he had a feeling didn’t have to do with him. The boy just kept so much bottled up inside; it frustrated the hell outta him.

“Uppie, come here.” He held out his good hand to the boy, who took it as he reached his bed. He gently tugged on it so that Jongup was sitting next to him and he kept tugging until his head was lying on his chest.

As hard as the boy had been trying to keep it together, to stay strong, and to not show just what a mess he was, it all fell apart at that moment. He silently sobbed as Himchan rubbed his back and whispered soothing words to him.

He calmed down after a little while and wiped his tears off on the sleeve of his jacket.

“I’m sorry. I should be cheering you up and yet I’m crying like a freaking baby.” He said to him. Feeling terrible for needing his injured boyfriend to console him like that.

“Hey, you stop that! You have nothing to apologize for! Okay?” Jongup looked down but was stopped by Himchan’s hand lifting his chin up.

“Okay?” He said again and Jongup nodded in response, “Now, get over here and kiss me.” He added with a smirk as he Jongup moved up close enough for him to press a kiss against Himchan’s pink lips.

Jongup pulled back and they smiled at each other, “It’s been too long since I’ve kissed you baby boy.”  Himchan said as he pulled him in for another one.

“Too long? Channie-ah, it’s only been a day.”

“Yes, like I said TOO LONG! You know I can’t function properly if I haven’t kissed those sexy lips of yours.” He said with a smile as he rubbed their noses together causing Jongup to giggle.

He had just pulled the boy in for another kiss when the door opened and a nurse walked through with a clipboard in her hands. Jongup quickly (not quick enough for her to not notice how close they just were) jumped up from his place on the bed and greeted her hoping she didn’t see just how hard he was blushing.

Himchan chuckled at his boyfriend; he was just too damn cute when he was embarrassed.

“Well now, it looks like I’ve interrupted something haven’t I?" She said as she looked at both of them with a knowing smile.

“Eh,” he shrugged, “we both have our pants on so, no you haven’t.”

Jongup’s eyes got big and he blushed harder, “HIMCHAN!”

“What? She’s in the medical field so it’s okay.” Jongup rolled his eyes at him, “Plus, I’ve already told her all about you.”

“Yes he has, and you’re even cuter in person!” She said with a wink at Jongup (which made him blush more if that was even possible) as she did something with one of the machines in the room and wrote on her clipboard.

“Do you need me to leave for whatever you’re about to do?” He asked her.

“Oh you can just step outside for a few minutes; it won’t take me long hun.” He nodded and started for the door.

“Hey baby, wait a sec. Why don’t you just go home and rest okay? Plus, I’m sure you have schoolwork and studying to do.”

“But, Channie I just got here!” He knew he sounded like he was whining, but he didn’t care at that moment.

“I know baby, but I don’t want you failing on my account okay?” He squeezed his hand when the boy came closer to him.

It was like knew that Jongup had done next to nothing in all his classes that day and had a lot to make up for. He didn’t want to leave but he knew Himchan was right.

“Okay.” He sighed.

“Hey, you go home, study, relax, eat, and actually get some sleep okay?” Once again, he knew.

“Alright, I will.”

“Promise?” Jongup nodded, “Good, then you bring your cute ass up here to see me tomorrow okay?” He smirked at him.

Jongup didn’t have in him to scold Himchan for his choice of language in front of the nurse who he heard giggling in the background. So he just leaned in for another quick kiss, and headed towards the door. Stopping to give his lover a wave before finally exiting.

He sighed again as he forced his legs to take him out of the hospital and to his car. Dreading yet another long lonely night in a cold half empty bed.


End file.
